Jos Buttler
| birth_place = Taunton, Somerset, England | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 11 | batting = Right-handed | role = Batsman, Wicket-keeper | family = | country = England | country2 = | country3 = | club1 = Somerset | year1 = 2009–2013 | clubnumber1 = 15 | club2 = Melbourne Renegades | year2 = 2013–2014 | club3 = Lancashire | year3 = 2014–present | clubnumber3 = 6 | international = true | testdebutdate = 27 July | testdebutyear = 2014 | testdebutagainst = India | testcap = 665 | lasttestdate = 29 May | lasttestyear = 2015 | lasttestagainst = New Zealand | odidebutdate = 21 February | odidebutyear = 2012 | odidebutagainst = Pakistan | odicap = 226 | lastodidate = 59 June | lastodiyear = 2015 | lastodiagainst = New Zealand | odishirt = 63 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 8 | runs1 = 474 | bat avg1 = 52.66 | 100s/50s1 = 0/5 | top score1 = 85 | deliveries1 = – | wickets1 = – | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 32/0 | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 56 | runs2 = 1,409 | bat avg2 = 34.36 | 100s/50s2 = 2/7 | top score2 = 129 | deliveries2 = – | wickets2 = – | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = – | best bowling2 = – | catches/stumpings2 = 75/8 | column3 = FC | matches3 = 66 | runs3 = 3,138 | bat avg3 = 34.86 | 100s/50s3 = 4/19 | top score3 = 144 | deliveries3 = 12 | wickets3 = 0 | bowl avg3 = – | fivefor3 = – | tenfor3 = – | best bowling3 = – | catches/stumpings3 = 142/2 | column4 = LA | matches4 = 118 | runs4 = 3,407 | bat avg4 = 46.04 | 100s/50s4 = 4/22 | top score4 = 129 | deliveries4 = – | wickets4 = – | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor4 = – | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = – | catches/stumpings4 = 121/13 | date = 9 June | year = 2015 | source = http://www.cricketarchive.com/Archive/Players/136/136065/136065.html CricketArchive }} Joseph Charles Buttler, commonly known as Jos Buttler, (born 8 September 1990) is an English cricketer who plays for Lancashire County Cricket Club. He is a right-handed batsman who also plays as a wicket-keeper. Buttler enjoyed a prolific cricket record while at school, sharing a record-breaking opening partnership while at King's College, Taunton in 2008, and the following season his school lost only one of seventeen matches under his captaincy, and he was named 2010 Young Wisden Schools Cricketer of the Year. He made his Somerset first-team debut in 2009. His performances led him to be selected to play for England at Under-19 level, touring Bangladesh, and then travelling to New Zealand for the 2010 Under-19 Cricket World Cup. Domestic career Early life and career Buttler played extensively for Somerset's youth teams, appearing at Under-13, Under-15 and Under-17 level. He made his senior club cricket debut for Cheddar before moving to Glastonbury in the 2006 season, aged just 15, claiming three catches and fifteen runs as wicket-keeper. Later in the same season, he made his first appearance for Somerset Second XI, scoring 71 in the second-innings, and taking six catches in the three-day match against Nottinghamshire Second XI. Playing for King's College, Taunton, he finished the 2006 season with the school's leading batting average, scoring his 447 runs at 49.66. The following season saw him playing regularly for Glastonbury in the West of England Premier League, and for Somerset Under-17s, for whom he scored two centuries; an unbeaten 119 during a two-day match against Surrey Under-17s, and 110 against Sussex Under-17s. He once again led the batting averages for King's College, with his 358 runs coming at 51.14. The highlight of his school career came in April 2008, when he scored 227 not out during a record-breaking opening stand in a 50-over national schools game, adding 340 with Alex Barrow. He captained King's during the 2008 season, and improved on his batting totals from the previous two years, scoring 851 runs, over 250 more than any other member of the team. His batting average of 94.55 was the sixth highest amongst all school's batsmen reported in Wisden, while his high-score of 227* was the highest score they recorded. During that 2008 season, Buttler also played for Somerset Second XI. With captain Carl Gazzard keeping wicket in the majority of these matches, Buttler played purely as a batsman, although in his final match of the season for the team, he kept wicket and claimed six catches in the first-innings against Worcestershire Second XI. In the previous match, against Hampshire Second XI, Buttler had made 140 batting from number four. He made his first-class debut for Somerset in September 2009, replacing the injured Justin Langer for the County Championship match against Lancashire, scoring 30 in his only innings. He retained his place in the team for the following Pro40 match against Hampshire, making his List A debut, although he was not required to bat. Selected as part of the Somerset squad for the 2009 Champions League Twenty20, Buttler made his debut in the 20-over format of the game in Somerset's final match of the league stage, remaining six not out at the close of the innings. Buttler again captained King's in 2009, and in the seventeen matches under his leadership they lost only once, and also won the Western School Twenty20 competition. Coupled with his 554 runs for the school at an average of 61.55, and his performances for Somerset, he was named 2010 Young Wisden Schools Cricketer of the Year. First-team opportunity When Craig Kieswetter was called up into the England one-day side in 2010, Buttler was given the chance of a prolonged run in Somerset's first team. Brian Rose, Somerset's Director of Cricket, chose not to bring in an experienced keeper to deputise, explaining that Kieswetter had been in a similar position three years earlier, and that he had good reports of Buttler's ability. In his first match of the 2010 season, Buttler remained 22 not out at the close of Somerset's innings, posting his first runs in List A cricket, and he followed this up with two catches to help Somerset beat Glamorgan in their opening Clydesdale Bank 40 fixture. He made his maiden first-class century in his fourth County Championship match, scoring 144 runs in an innings characterised by "dogged determination and a decent range of shots". In his next match, he scored his debut List A half-century against Sussex. Buttler joined James Hildreth at the crease with Somerset at 109/4, requiring 183 more runs to win off 129 balls. The pair put on a partnership of 158 runs "to turn the game on its head", with Buttler making 69 in 53 balls. In doing so, they set a new record partnership for the fifth-wicket against Sussex. His continued batting form, which also saw him make scores of 52 and 31* in a County Championship match against Yorkshire, saw him retain his place in the Somerset team upon Kieswetter's return. Buttler was named man of the match in Somerset's Friends Provident T20 semi-final victory over Nottinghamshire at the Rose Bowl, hitting an unbeaten 55 off 23 balls in a partnership of 75 with Kieron Pollard. At the end of the 2013 English cricket season, Somerset announced that Buttler would be leaving the county at the end of his contract. On 30 September 2013, Lancashire County Cricket Club announced they had signed Buttler after he left Somerset. Statistics Career Best Performances International centuries One Day International centuries External links * * Category:Somerset cricketers Category:English cricketers Category:Lancashire cricketers